Naruto Scary Movie
by ki-28
Summary: Assorted Characters of Naruto starts to encounter different scary stuffs as of those in the horror movies...uh-- but there's also humor in there... like the movie Scary movie....sooo...pls..R&R..


**Naruto Scary Movie**

**: Uchiha Sasuke, Hiyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino:**

**The Ring**

**

* * *

**

It was the 10th of October, it' Naruto's birthday today, and he invited his friends in a camping trip somewhere in Konoha…

The ones on his list are: (All of them are boys)

_  
_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hiyuga Neji_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru_

_Nara__ Shikamaru _

_Akimichi Chouji_

_Rock Lee _

_Aburame Shino_

_  
_

He thought that if they would bring the girls with them…he wouldn't be recognize at all because of all the heart throbs that he invited himself….so better be all boys……

He jogged happily as he went to their meeting place before they go to the camping site……of course, he brought his trusty bag and loads of camping stuff and his clothes and packs of instant ramen…..he also told the others to bring their own personal stuffs just in case…..

He was surprised that Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Shino and Kiba along with Akamaru are already there……

"Hey guys, you're pretty early!" He waved at them excitedly as he joined them

"Noisy as usual…." Sighed Sasuke

"I can't think of better words to describe it…" Neji said

"Don't be such K.J.s (kill joys) Neji, Sasuke…" Kiba said, and Akamaru barked with agreement

Shino and Gaara remained silent as usual……

After a few minutes, Shikamaru, walking lazily as usual with his things and Chouji accompanying him with, what looked like almost half of the food store….

Every body sweat dropped……

"Sorry. We're late!" Chouji said enthusiastically

"No, it's okay…uh--- Chouji…what's with the food?" Naruto asked

"I brought plenty so I won't get hungry all the time and get my tummy full all the time…….!"

"I hope your stomach explode…" Gaara murmured "You fat pig…"

Chouji's ears twitched at the word 'fat pig'

"Gaara…What did you just call me???"

Gaara looked at him in a you've-got-a-problem-with-that look on his face and said "Why? Doesn't it fit you….? You FAT PIG…"

Chouji put down his back pack which caused a mild earthquake that made every body jump…

His face growing very red and steam erupting from his ears, he said "WHY YOU LIITLE ------- WITH NO GAWDAMWIT EYEBROWS!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M A BLAH, BLAH, BLAH…."

Gaara just glared at him for awhile and looked away

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!!"

"I already did…"

"Hey guys stop it okay!!!" Naruto shouted at the two

"A very great start for a day…" Shino sighed

Chouji stopped, and was panting heavily due to the extreme amount of chakra he used…

"Uh--- I thought you invited Lee?" Kiba asked

"I guess he couldn't come…." Naruto said sadly

"Why won't I come???" said a voice from above

Naruto looked up "Is that God talking to m-------"

Lee landed on Naruto's face "Stupid, it's me…"

"Oh…Hi Lee…" Naruto said as Lee got off him "So, Shall we go then?"

----------

They reached the campsite by 6 in the afternoon, and man…it's getting dark…They set up their own tents, from which Naruto had chosen partners….

Namely:

_Uchiha Sasuke and Hiyuga Neji _(he thought that they should end up in one tent because both their family was murdered)

_Sabaku Gaara and Aburame Shino _(they won't get pissed off by each other because they don't talk that much)

_Nara__ Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji_ (because they are close friends)

_Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru _(since no one wants to be paired with someone who has a dog because some times it barks at midnight, he decided he should got no pair at all…anyways, their two…)

_Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee _(well, they're good friends after all…)

And after setting up their own tents, Naruto and Lee set up a huge bonfire, Chouji took out his hotdog on sticks and started cooking it, he didn't think of giving anybody anything…Sasuke took out his beef teriyaki which is sealed in a Styrofoam……Neji had his white marshmallows that was as white as his eyes…..L….Shino on the other hand, preferred to feed his bugs rather than him…..Gaara who is in his tent eyed Shino….he thought of Shino's bugs crawling on his flawless skin, so he made a sand barrier between the two sleeping bags…Gaara wasn't contented about there having a sand barrier between them…so just in case…he brought an insect repellant…Shikamaru, after finishing off their tent, went straight to bed, due to the excuse 'I don't eat after six', the truth is, he just want to sleep. a lot…Kiba was feeding Akamaru his favorite dog food, while he fancied himself over a pack of brownies…..Naruto, who only brought ramen with him…and I say…ONLY ramen, started eating….Lee, who finished eating off his snack went to a nearby tree and started to train…a.k.a. "I'll kick this three a hundred times, but if I can't do that, I'll jump rope five hundred times, and if I don't do that, I'll run around this tree a thousand times, and if get dizzy, I'll do ten thousand push-ups…" and so on and so forth….. :P

It was really getting late and they have to go to sleep, after eating and talking about laughable things, that Gaara easily got pissed of, because for an example, here's one joke Naruto said:

"Hey Gaara, I have a joke for you…"

"Yah right dobe…you have one?"

"Yeah…here it is…the reason why you don't have eyebrows…" Gaara glared at him in an evil way a the word 'don't have eyebrows', because every body laughed, well, not every body, Sasuke and Neji smirked while Shino, you can't really tell if he smile, laugh or talk, because his jacket always covers the mouth part, all they can see is, his bugs kept wiggling around on his face then went into his ears then out again the down then up then down etc.

"….it's because, you're really desperate on passing the academy in Suna so you have to study all night without sleeping…"

"What's that got to do with me having no eyebrows???" Gaara said with frustration

"…there's a saying that people who study all night burn their eyebrows!!! That's the reason why you don't have them Hahahahahah!!! You burned them all up!!!!" every body laughed at him again

"Yeah right, as if I can burn myself……" Gaara murmured. It's true that he can't do such things because the sand covers him from the tip of his hair to the very tip of the tip of his toe….

----------

While everybody had fallen asleep in their own tents, it was already midnight, EXACTLY midnight, when Naruto felt that he got to go…it's the call of Nature thingy, so in the face when his eyes are like lines he unzipped the tent, then walked out hurriedly, but to his great and I mean GREAT surprise, he just bumped on a wooden door.

The nose woke the others up "What the hell…Naruto" Kiba said while Akamaru protests in his bark

Naruto scratched his head, "I don't remember any house in front of our tent?" forgetting the fact that he was on the call of nature thingy.

All of the boys were now outside of their respective tents in their pajamas.

Neji was the last one to get up, he went out his tent and to his surprise, he saw a well, just 10 meters away from them, He immediately shook Sasuke…

"What?"

"Hey…Do you recall anything about there being a well in our campsite?" Neji asked

Sasuke looked to the well then to the house "Uh---no… Do you recall a house in front of Naruto's tent?"

"Uh----- no…" The two looked at each other and decided to tell the birthday boy…

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke called out

"Yah?" Naruto said as his thoughts of the house disappeared

"Do you see that well?" Neji pointed, everybody went to their tent and saw the well

"Yup…but that wasn't there this afternoon…" Naruto scratched his head

Suddenly, the air became chilly, the open windows of the door banged and the leaves of the trees rustled…

"What the fuck is happening here…Oh man this sucks…" Shikamaru said as he slaps his forehead...

"Can we just continue this later, I'm getting Hungry…" Chouji said as he rubs his tummy

"Hmph…all you can think of is food…" Gaara murmured

Chouji didn't hear that, so the story could go on…

"Grooooooaaaaaaaaannnnnn…"

"What's that??" Kiba said

"Maybe it's just Chouji's stomach…" Shikamaru said "Oh man, this sucks…"

"Look someone's climbing out of the well!!!" Lee said and pointed out

There was in fact someone climbing out of the well, it was wearing white garment and had long dark hair…

The boys backed off a little bit as they were all horrified at the thing that they just saw…

The thing started to walk towards them…

Neji stopped backing off as he pointed out an accusing finger on the thing…

"Hey, I know what that is!!! I've watched this kind of scene already…!" he shouted

The thing groaned and his body crackled a he walk as if though his bones were broken…he looked up at them…

And the face they saw had freaked them out…

"OROCHIMARU!!!" They all shouted

Yes, it was damn him…

"Waaaaahhhhh!!! I thought it was Sadako already…Awww man this sucks!!!" Neji said as he imitated Shikamaru

"Hey…that's my style…" Shikamaru said under his breath

Gaara was already gawdamn pissed off…

"Sabak kyuu!" Shouted Gaara, as his sand started to form around the walking half Orochimaru half Sadako…

"Sabak Sou Sou!" and then blood spilled everywhere as he squashed it alive…

Naruto sat down and sighed, "Good thing that was over…"

"What a nice way to celebrate your birthday…Naruto…" Shikamaru said sarcastically

-----The next day-----

"What happened yesterday REALLY freaked me out…" Kiba said to his teammate Hinata

"Has anything bad happened to Naruto?" She innocently said

Kiba pouted "No....nothing bad…"

-------

"Hey…did you guys have a great fun yesterday?" Sakura asked to Sasuke and Naruto

"Uh--- kinda, sorta…" Naruto replied

"Next time I go camping with you…I won't come…" Sasuke said

"Why?" Sakura asked him eagerly

"Because I know that something bad will happen…"

--------------

A/N: Uh…is that scary? I don't think it is……but my friends really think the Shino and Gaara part is funny…Pls. Review and write scary stories that you want for them to be in…ne?

* * *


End file.
